Proposal
by Ryu-No-Kyoki
Summary: Kurama proposes to the woman of his life. oneshotkuramaochieioc


Shuichi sat in front of a fire fingering a jewelry box. He looked up at the girl sitting across from him and sighed. Wiping red hair out of his emerald green eyes he sat up straight and looked into the girls brown-green eyes.

"Kyoki listen to me. What you hear tonight you may not repeat to anyone you understand?" he asked.

The girl, Kyoki, nodded and watched silently as Kurama opened the jewelry box to reveal a beautifully cut diamond ring. She let out a small gasp and then started to laugh, "So the great Kurama is going to propose? I'm so happy for you Kurama! She'll be surprised! When are you going to ask?" the brown haired girl ask her brown-green eyes sparkling.

Kurama shook his head and sighed," On Christmas eve, Please don't tell her Kyoki, Don't tell anyone." he begged.

Kyoki nodded and smiled," I wouldn't dare." she said and rose from her chair," I'm really happy for you, I hope all goes well," she left the room smiling.

The girl walked into the hall and started down it. She paid no mind to the figure that suddenly appeared behind her. The figure had black spiky hair and ruby-red eyes and was wearing a bandana on his forehead.

"What did the fox want to talk to you alone about?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice, he hadn't liked that she had been told to talk with Kurama by herself.

Kyoki smiled to herself and shook her head making herself blush," Nothing of importance. He just asked me something is all," she replied hiding a smile.

The ruby eyed boy didn't like this answer and he started to probe her mind. He sighed in relief when he saw the topic they were discussing, he stopped Kyoki and pulled her into a kiss when he pulled away he said," You should have told me and not have made me think he was trying to take you from me,"

Kyoki glared brown-green eyes fearful, "Hiei you Can't tell anyone!" she cried.

The black haired boy smiled," I won't, I wouldn't tell if I could get anything I wanted." he replied and kissed her once more before disappearing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the night before Christmas and Kyoki sat in her room with her best friend Fuzake. Fuzake was worried about Kurama.

"He's been acting really strange lately Kyoki, I think he wants to break up with me," at the mention of a break-up tears welled into the black haired girls green eyes," I don't want him to break up with me, I love him," she cried.

Kyoki rubbed her friends back," He's probably stressed out from work is all, You'll see, you'll go out with him tonight and have a great time, I don't think he'll break-up with you."

Fuzake nodded and wiped tears away from her eyes and started to get ready for her date with her boyfriend.

Kurama sat in his bedroom worrying about weather or not his girlfriend would accept his proposal, he looked up when he heard a tapping at his window, he got up and opened it letting in Hiei.

"What are you doing here Hiei? I thought you were doing something with Kyoki tonight," he questioned.

Hiei shrugged," We are when you pick -up Fuzake, I just wanted to wish you good luck with her, Kyoki says she'll probably say yes. I'm kind of jealous, you have enough courage to ask her to marry you... I can't bring myself to ask the woman I love, I'm afraid she'll say no and never want to see me again.," he said.

Kurama sighed," I would be surprised if Kyoki said no to you about anything," he stated.

Hiei shrugged," well anyways, good luck Kurama, and don't stress out about her answer, just hope for the best." he said and got up and left through the window.

"Thanks Hiei" Kurama whispered and left his apartment to pick up the woman he loved.

00000000000000000000000

Kyoki hid in her room when Kurama came to get Fuzake, she was so happy that today Kurama would ask her best friend. The best part was that Fuzake had no clue about it. The brown haired girl suppressed a giggle and left her room when she heard the door close. She went to the living room window and looked out side to see her friends get in the car. Kurama looked towards the window and saw Kyoki watching and saw her give him a wink. He gave a weak smile in return and went to the driver's seat to take his love out to dinner.

Inside the apartment Kyoki and Fuzake shared Hiei managed to creep into the house and sneak behind Kyoki. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly," What do you think? If you were her would you marry him?" he asked after awhile.

A smile played across Kyoki's lips," if I loved him yes, but I don't love him like Fuzake does, Someone else has my love in that way," she replied and turned to face her demon lover," I hope that she'll accept, I can't imagine those two breaking up, it would be so sad if that happened." a tear rolled down her cheek.

Hiei nodded and kissed the tear away from her face," Don't worry about, I don't think that would happen, now come-on, it's almost time for you and I to go, we can't keep those killers waiting can we?" he asked.

That made Kyoki laugh," No of course we can't, let me just change," she said disappearing into her bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000

Fuzake sat across from Kurama in a fancy restaurant that she imagined cost a lot of money to even be allowed in. She wasn't really surprised that he would take here though, he had enough money since he was so smart. She watched Kurama quietly, as she ate carefully. She was still afraid that he would breakup with her, shaking the thought from her head she finished her dinner. Kurama smiled at her and saw that she was done. He himself hadn't eaten much because he was so nervous.

"Fuzake I want to take you somewhere else tonight, so if your done, we could go." he said smiling weakly at the green eyed beauty.

Fuzake nodded and got up as Kurama paid the bill.

0000000000000000

Kurama laughed at Fuzake's face when she saw where he had taken her. She scowled at him and he hid a smile and showed her to a stone bench under a snow covered tree. Water from a stream sounded in the background. The two lovers sat on the bench for awhile watching the stream and snuggling together. A red fox pup creped out of a nearby bush and looked at the two lovers. He showed his teeth as if in a grin and ran around in a circle chasing his bushy tail. He managed to catch it in his mouth. He looked at the couple again and left after 'smiling' at them again.

Fuzake giggled a little at the fox pup. She thought it was cute how the pup behaved. Kurama stroked the girls back with his index finger.

"Fuzake... I have to tell you something, I..."he stopped as he felt his lover go stiff.

"I know what you want Kurama," she said a tear running down her cheek.

Kurama looked at her surprised," How do...how do you know?" he asked.

"It's not that hard to figure out Kurama, you've been acting strange all week." she replied forcing herself not to cry.

Kurama's eyes lit up and he looked at the black haired girl,"and... what do you think of it?" he asked.

"If you want to break up Kurama that's fine, but I'll always love..." Kurama cut her off.

"Fuzake! I wasn't talking about breaking up... I want to take our relationship further, not end it... we've been dating for a year now," he got off the bench and kneeled down in front of her," Fuzake, every day this past month I have thought about you, I love you with my whole heart, something I never thought would happen, now I want to ask you a question that will change our whole lives, Fuzake... My green-eyed love, will you marry me?" he asked looking into her beautiful emerald eyes, he took out the jewelry box and opened it to reveal the diamond.

Fuzake let out a gasp, she wasn't expecting this, she wanted so much to say yes. She opened her mouth to answer but had to close it because nothing would come out. She tried again," K-Kurama... I... yes Kurama I'll marry you." she cried.

The fox demon's face lit up and he got up and slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. After awhile they pulled away and Kurama smiled," I'm sorry that you thought I was going to breakup with you, I should have told you earlier." he said stroking her hair.

The girl shook her head," It's alright, I love you," she murmured.

He smiled again and pulled her into another kiss," I love you too..." he said.


End file.
